I Promise
by Kiracchi
Summary: "TIDAAK! ARTHUR!" / sebuah konflik yang terjadi di kediaman Kirkland. Arthur*Peter. Based on Harris J's song. RnR?


Pemuda itu duduk termenung di ruang tunggu. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi saat dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. _Ini semua salahku! Aku yang membuatnya mengkhawatirkan keberadaanku!_ Kalimat penyesalan terus-menerus terngiang di kepalanya. Dan tak beberapa lama, sang dokter keluar. Ia segera bangkit dan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan,

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Arthur baik-baik saja kan?! Katakan padaku bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dok!" sang dokter hanya menggeleng. Sang pemuda itu menatap sang dokter tak percaya.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi korban tidak bisa di selamatkan."

"TIDAAKK! ARTHUR!" ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tempat dimana tubuh sang kakak yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Memeluk tubuh yang sedingin es itu dengan erat. Seakan berharap agar sang kakak terbangun dari tidur abadinya.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bangun Arthur! Bangun! Kau masih hidup kan?! Jangan membuatku menangis disini! Ayo Arthur, cepat bangun! Mereka semua menunggumu di rumah! Termasuk dirinya._

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama. Sang kakak, Arthur Kirkland, telah meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, tepat saat ia pergi dari rumah.

.

.

.

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

I promise © Kiracchi

Sebuah fic abal dengan ide yang didapat ketika sang author mendengarkan lagu-lagu karya Harris J

Happy Reading

.

.

.

London, Kirkland's house.

Suasana rumah itu penuh dengan kesedihan. Kesedihan akibat meninggalnya salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Dan suasana itu membuat dirinya, Peter Kirkland, harus mengurung diri di kamar. Sudah 2 jam saat Arthur di makamkan, Peter belum keluar kamar. Anggota keluarganya yang lain prihatin dengan dirinya. Jika dibandingkan, dirinya lah yang paling dekat Arthur. Dan mereka semua tahu, Peter sangat menyayangi Arthur melebihi Arthur yang sampai saat ini -mungkin- masih menyayangi Alfred.

 _Ini semua salahku! Kenapa aku selalu merasa bahwa aku diabaikan olehnya padahal dirinya memperhatikan diriku?! Ahh, kenapa penyesalan selalu berada di akhir?! Andai aku melihatmu tadi, saat terakhirku melihatmu, mungkin aku… aku…_

.

.

.

 _I promise anytime you call me_

 _It don't matter where I am_

 _I'll always be there, like you've been there_

 _If you need me closer, I'll be right over_

 _I swear, I swear_

.

.

.

Peter's POV

September, 2, 1998

Ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke-4! Yah, memang sedikit menyebalkan ketika mengetahui Arthur masih tetap bermain dengan adik angkatnya itu di hari ulang tahun ku ini, tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku masih mendapat hadiah darinya. Sayang, tangan kanannya yang terluka waktu itu, tak bisa mengacak surai _blond_ milikku saat ini.

Kubuka kotak berwarna biru muda itu. Arthur memang tahu warna kesukaanku. Kubuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Sebuah tentara mainan! Dapat kutebak, ini buatan dirinya untukku. Oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak senang mendapat hadiah dari kakak kandungmu sebagus ini? Kulihat ada beberapa catatan yang ditulis di sebuah _stick note_. Ku ambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Peter! Maaf saja jika hadiah dariku hanya itu. Saat aku membuat beberapa mainan untuk Alfred, aku teringat hari ulang tahunmu hari ini, jadi kubuatkan saja. Tapi, berhati-hatilah saat kau bermain dengan palu, itu yang membuat lenganku dibalut perban sampai saat ini. Hahaha… yang terpenting, ku harap kau menyukainya. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun._

 _-Arthur"_

Waahh… aku tak mengira dia akan mengingat hari ulang tahunku! Ia memang kakak yang _amazing_! Oke, suatu saat nanti, akan kubalas kebaikanmu, haha…

 _Jika aku diizinkan_.

.

.

.

 _Every time that I need you by my side_

 _Every time I lose my way in life_

 _You're my circle of life, compass and guide_

 _There behind me_

.

.

.

"Arthur…?" aku berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor rumah. Hari ini, hanya kami berlima (Irene-Ian dan Arthur-Alice Kembar) dirumah. Dan malam ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Bunda dan ayah sedang pergi ke luar kota, Allistor, Dylan, dan Ian sudah tidur, Irene dan Alice juga begitu, mungkin hanya aku yang masih terjaga hingga saat ini. Tidak mungkin aku tidur di kamar kakak perempuanku, mereka hanya akan menceramahiku kemudian menyuruhku tidur. Ahh… andai Arthur masih terjaga.

"BOO!"

"WAAHHH!" dengan tak sengaja, aku melempar bantalku ke orang yang mengagetkanku.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini? Mencariku?" aku mengangkat kepalaku. Sosok Arthur terlihat jelas di hadapanku.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Haha… sorry. Sudah, ayo sekarang kita ke kamarmu. Aku yakin kau takut sendirian kan?" aku mengangguk. Dengan segera, Arthur mengambil bantalku dan menggandeng tanganku menuju kamar.

.

.

.

 _And one day when the tables finally turn_

 _And it's me you're depending on_

 _I'll put you first, hold you close_

 _Like you taught me_

 _Know that I'll be there for you, for you_

.

.

.

"Peter, kau mau ikut tidak?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari _smartphone_ di depanku. Arthur sudah rapih dengan kemeja dan jas itu. Aku bangkit dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kemana? Tumben kau mengajakku," tanyaku. Arthur melirikku.

"Ke supermarket. Bunda memerlukan beberapa bahan untuk membuat _scone_."

"Wahh… bunda akan membuat _scone_ lagi? Aku ikut!" aku menyambar jaket biru ku, pemberian dari Arthur saat ulang tahunku yang ke-9 bulan lalu. Kami berdua pergi keluar. Hari ini, aku hanya berdua dengan Arthur. Jangan tanyakan aku dimana si Alfred itu. Yang terpenting, aku bisa berduaan dengan Arthur sebagai adik-kakak pada umumnya.

"Kau kebagian tepung, aku akan mencari telur, susu, dan _cammomile_. Kau pastinya ingin the _cammomile_ untuk _scone_ -nya kan?" aku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, kemudian kami berpisah untuk mencari bahan-bahan tersebut. Aku pergi ke bagian tepung. Mengambilnya, lalu pergi menemui Arthur.

 _Ia butuh bantuanku_.

"Arthur, apa aku bisa mencari bahan lain?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya menunggunya mencari _cammomile_ untuk makan _scone_ nanti. Selagi menunggu, aku berjalan mengelilingi supermarket untuk melihat-lihat. Dan aku berhenti di stand _hotwheels_ , salah satu mainan yang kuinginkan. Tapi, melihat Arthur sudah selesai dengan bahan-bahan yang di carinya, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk tidak mengambil mobil mainan itu.

"Ini untukmu," ucapnya saat kami keluar dari supermarket. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah _ice cream_ favoritku.

"Wow! Thanks." Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku mengambil _ice cream_ itu, kemudian memakannya.

Namun, merasa kalau arah kami pulang berbalik dengan ini. Pada akhirnya, kami masuk ke toko baju. _Untuk apa dirinya membeli pakaian baru?_

Stick es krim di tanganku sudah ku buang. Selagi Arthur memilih pakaian, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah _navy coat_ berwarna biru muda itu kelihatan cocok dengan tubuhku. Aku mengambilnya dan berlari kea rah Arthur.

"A-"

"Peter, menurutmu, apa jas ini cocok untuk Alfred?" aku buru-buru menyembunyikan _navy coat_ itu sebelum Arthur sempat melihatnya. Ia menatapku.

"I-itu cocok u-untuknya," jawabku gugup. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Aku menghela nafas. _Kapan aku diperhatikan?_ Tanyaku dalam hati sambil memandang _navy coat_ di genggamanku. Mendengar Arthur memanggil namaku, aku buru-buru menaruh pakaian itu dan berlari ke arahnya.

.

.

.

 _There are days when I just don't want to talk_

 _And your feelings hit a wall_

 _But that won't change_

 _The love you've raised inside this family_

.

.

.

Arthur menyebalkan! Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kami bertengkar seperti ini. Tapi hari ini adalah yang paling parah menurutku. Seharian ini, aku tidak keluar kamar, bahkan tidak berbicara dengannya.

"Peter! Cepat keluar atau aku dobrak pintu kamarmu!" itu suara Arthur. Tidak. Aku tidak akan mau membuka mulutku. Mau ia dobrak juga aku tidak akan membuka mulutku. Ia sudah berlaku kasar padaku sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Peter!" aku menghiraukannya dan memasang _headset_ di telingaku. _Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu._

SKIP TIME

"Peter…" aku terbangun. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa itu benar-benar suara Arthur? Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku keluar kamar. Berjalan perlahan.

"Pete… er…" suaranya semakin jelas di telingaku. Aku melihat cahaya yang keluar dari kamar Arthur. _Apa ia belum tidur?_ Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati kamarnya. Mengintip dari sela-sela pintu. Mataku membulat sempurna. Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Arthur… ia… ia menangis? Karena apa? Dengan hati-hati, aku melangkah masuk. Mencoba untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya. Tangannya, menggenggam fotoku? _Apa Karena aku, ia menangis?_ Aku menutup mulutku. Reflex jika nanti aku akan berteriak tidak percaya. Aku kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar. Di kamar, aku hanya bisa menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

 _Everything that I do is to make you proud_

 _I just want to say it, and say it loud_

 _You're my heat when I'm cold_

 _The place I call home, and always will be_

 _Know that I'll be there for you, for you_

.

.

.

 _Tidak! Aku membencinya! Aku membencinya!_ Aku terus berlari. Ini saat dimana aku nekat melakukan hal yang di larang oleh keluarga kami. Aku kabur dari rumah. Tempat dimana dulu aku pernah di puji olehnya Karena bakatku saat pentas, tempat dimana aku di hangatkan olehnya saat musim dingin, tempat dimana aku menyebutnya rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab hingga aku melarikan diri dari rumah. Yang jelas, aku kembali bertengkar dengan Arthur. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang selalu membentakku dan membandingkannya dengan mantan adiknya.

Ya tuhan, tolong jangan pernah pertemukan diriku dengannya. Ia membenciku.

"PETER!" apa? Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Mengapa ia masih mengejarku? Aku terus berlari menghindari Arthur. _Aku ingin ini semua berakhir!_ Aku menyebrang jalan tanpa memedulikan teriakannya dari belakang sana. Hingga…

"AAAHHH!"

"ARTHUR!" aku berlari ke arahnya. Langkahku terhenti. Ia… ia…

"TIDAAKK! ARTHUR!" aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan perasaan duka. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan berat tubuh Arthur. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah cara agar bagaimana aku dapat mencapai rumah sakit dengan cepat. _Ya tuhan, tolong selamatkan dirinya. Jika tadi aku meminta untuk tidak dipertemukan dengannya, tidak dengan membuatnya meninggalkanku!_

"To-tolong! Aku membutuhkan pertolongan kalian, segera!" para perawat yang melihat keadaan Arthur langsung membawanya ke ruang ICU. Aku mengikuti mereka dan terduduk di kursi tunggu.

 _Seharusnya aku mendengarkannya! Ini semua memang salahku! Aku egois! Aku tak memedulikan perasaannya! Peter, kau memang gila! Kau membuat kakakmu hampir tewas!_

Tak beberapa lama, sang dokter keluar. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok? Ia baik-baik saja kan?! Katakan padaku bahwa ia baik-baik saja!" dokter itu menggeleng.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik, namun korban tidak bisa di selamatkan." _Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin!_

"TIDAAK! ARTHUR!" aku masuk ke dalam. Menatap tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Arthur bangun! Jangan tinggalkan kami! Arthur!" _terlambat Peter! Semua sudah terlambat! Ia sudah meninggalkanmu! Ia sudah meninggalkan kau dan semuanya! Ini semua salahmu yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya! Selamanya Peter! Selamanya._ Aku tak tahu harus berapa lama aku bertahan dengan semua ini. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Dan aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini. _Karena ini kesalahan terbesarku._

.

.

.

 _Having someone to go to_

 _Having someone to love_

 _Having both is a blessing_

 _That was sent from above_

 _Oh I know that wherever I'll go_

 _You'll be forever in my heart_

.

.

.

Lantunan lagu itu keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Tangannya terkepal erat. Entah ekspresi apa yang ada pada dirinya. Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Menyesal? Itu semua menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Seluruh anggota keluarga mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ia tidak keluar kamar untuk makan siang.

"Err… Alice, boleh kau antarkan aku ke kamar Peter? Aku ingin bicara padanya." Yang dipanggil menoleh. Mendapati sosok yang di kenalnya.

"Alfred? Untuk apa kau mencari Peter?" tanyanya. Sementara yang di tanya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya. Hanya ingin berbicara saja, boleh kan?" Alice menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk setuju. Ia juga sedikit sedih mengetahui kembarannya itu tewas ketika mengejar adiknya. Mereka berdua berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 ke kamar paling ujung. Kamar yang sampai saat ini tidak terbuka sedikit pun.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku atau mungkin, kau bisa panggil Amelia kesini." Alfred mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu kamar Peter perlahan. Ia bisa melihat sang pemuda cilik itu duduk menghadap jendela. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Uhmm… Peter?" yang di panggil bergidik dan menengok ke arahnya.

"A-Alfred? Sedang apa kau disini?" Alfred berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Peter menoleh. _Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Kematian Arthur?!_

"Tentang hadiah _navy coat_ itu." Mata Peter membulat. Ada apa dengan hadiah itu?

"Kau tahu, Arthur pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau menginginkan pakaian pelaut itu. Tapi, Karena ia tahu kau sedang marah padanya, jadi ia hanya menyimpannya dan memberikannya pada bunda Britania seolah-olah itu bukan pemberian darinya." Peter menunduk. _Jadi waktu itu…_

"Dan kau tahu, Arthur menitipkan ini padaku untukmu. Aku belum membukanya, jadi tenang saja," lanjutnya sambil memberikan Peter sebuah surat. Peter mengambilnya. Ia menatap surat itu lekat-lekat.

"Ini… dari Arthur? U-untukku…?" Alfred mengangguk

"Oh! Karena sudah agak siang, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa untuk baca surat itu!" Peter kembali menatap surat itu ketika Alfred meninggalkan kamarnya.

 _Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku?_ Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka surat itu.

" _Dear Peter,_

 _Hai anak nakal! Apa kabarmu? Haha… lucu sekali aku bertanya seperti itu padamu! Oke, aku akui itu sedikit menggelikan, tapi aku harap kau membaca ini. Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak akan membacanya, kecuali jika kau penasaran, haha…! By the way, kau suka dengan hadiahku kali ini? Mengingat betapa menginginkannya dirimu pakaian pelaut itu dulu. Hei, jika kau benar-benar membaca ini, aku ingin tahu apa reaksimu tentang pakaian yang kuberikan itu. Kau menyukainya kan? Asal kau tahu, ketika kau berkata aku lebih menyayangi Alfred, itu salah. Kau salah besar tentang hal itu. Kau tahu hal apa yang membuat semangatku bangkit? Dirimu. Iya Peter, dirimu. Dirimulah yang membuatku semangat ketika aku di jatuhkan oleh mereka. Sadarkah dirimu bahwa kau dapat menggunakan sihir? Dan siapa yang mengajarimu tentang itu? Itu aku! Itu aku, anak nakal. Pesanku, jika kau bisa menggunakannya dengan benar, jangan kau gunakan untuk melihat orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Jadilah anak yang baik. Ingat, you're the number one for me, Peter. You're the boy who I caring. You're my light. And you'll be in my heart, Peter. Thanks for your supporting life! I swear I will care for you, go anywhere for you. You're my priority. I love you my little devil._

 _-Arthur."_

Kini air mata itu keluar dengan deras. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan dengan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Ia genggam kertas surat itu dan keluar kamar. Pergi ke toko bunga, hingga dirinya berhenti di depan nisan itu. Poket bunga yang ia pegang terjatuh. Dengan erat, dirinya memeluk nisan itu.

 **Arthur Kirkland**

 **Lahir: 03-03-1987**

 **Meninggal: 02-09-2016**

.

.

.

 _Happy Birthday, Peter_

.

.

.

Owari

Xoxo

A/n:

Ciao~ Kira kembali lagi di fandom Hetalia. Ngomong-ngomong, kok fandom ini sekarang sepi yah? Kemana kalian wahai para author-author? /plakked.

By the way,

TISU MANA TISU?! DAQU BUTUH TISU! /dilakban. Oke, saya akui, saya nangis bombai (?) pas nulis ini. Dan perlu reader-san semua ketahui bahwa lirik yang diikut sertakan (?) tidak sesuai, intinya, liriknya ada yang saya longkap (?)

Ngemeng-ngemeng (?) saya masih rada bingung sama tanggal lahirnya bang Arthur. Kira-kira, reader-san tau nggak tanggal lahirnya dia berapa? Tolong jawab di kolom review ya…

Sign,

Kiracchi


End file.
